


Teacher, teacher

by philatos



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: ABO, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Student/Teacher, Cheerleaders, Confident Katsuki Yuuri, Dark Victor Nikiforov, Dubious Morality, Exhibitionism, Katsuki Yuuri is a Tease, Kinda, M/M, No Underage Sex, Power Imbalance, Slut Shaming, Smut, Teacher-Student Relationship, Webcam/Video Chat Sex, intersex omega, yuuri is 18
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-10-05 02:22:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20481284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/philatos/pseuds/philatos
Summary: The boy was nothing more than a common whore, good for nothing other than a quick fuck, surely. These knotheaded high school alphas wouldn’t be able to resist the temptations of such a thing. Anyone with half a brain would know better than to entertain the whims of such a temptress.Then why did desire burn deep in his chest whenever he so much as looked at him?





	Teacher, teacher

**Author's Note:**

> Hi im Horny TM for teacher AU's and this fandom has a serious lack of them so I decided to remedy that a bit.
> 
> IMPORTANT: There will only be one chapter of this fic available on ao3 for a while. For access to more chapters, click **[here](https://twitter.com/Philatoswrites/status/1168260345410007040?s=20)** for deets

Victor Nikiforov never thought that he’d end up like this. First of all, being an underpaid teacher in a shitty high school was never high up on his to do list. But bills had to be paid and being picky did no one any favors. He did his job quietly, doing what was expected of him and nothing more. It wasn’t great or even good, but he couldn’t complain. If nothing else he got to come home to his dog everyday and just have a quiet night on the couch with a book or some trash TV. It could really be a lot worse. 

Of course reality was never that predictable and what felt like his whole life came tumbling down on him with the arrival of his new spring class. Everything was as it should be, a class full of uninterested bored hormonal teenagers, all of whom wanted to be there as much as Victor himself did. No one was worth his notice and every face seemed to blend in to each other.

Except… Except one. How was this even allowed? The boy seemed to have no shame, prancing around the school in his short skirt and tight top like some common streetwalker. None of the other cheerleaders were half as shameless as he was. It felt like every time he saw the boy, he was climbing all over some Alpha kid in the hallways, whispering wicked things into their ears. And as overcrowded and underfunded as their school was, no one had the time or will to enforce the dress code, leaving Yuuri to do as he pleased in his tiny pleated skirts and stockings. The whispers around the teachers room confirmed Victor’s suspicions. The boy was a huge slut, willing to spread his legs for any alpha that gave him attention. If the rumours were to be believed, he’d even let the whole football team fuck him once, after the championship game. Victor’s fingers curled into a fist. The boy was nothing more than a common whore, good for nothing other than a quick fuck, surely. These knotheaded high school alphas wouldn’t be able to resist the temptations of such a thing. Anyone with half a brain would know better than to entertain the whims of such a temptress.

Then why did desire burn deep in his chest whenever he so much as looked at him? 

The boy sat right in front of his class, wide eyed and cherry lipped. His grades were impeccable, best in his class even. Funny, considering that he never appeared to be paying attention. Victor lost count of the times he’d reprimanded him for misbehaving, whether it was openly texting, talking to his classmates, or on one memorable occasion, having his lips wrapped around a bright pink lollipop, eyes on Victor the entire time, daring him to tell him off. He would be lying if he said he hadn’t already jerked off to that image countless times already, wanting those pink plush lips wrapped around a completely different kind of treat. 

It was torture, truly. He wanted him, desperately and without reason. And from what he’d heard already, it wouldn’t be too difficult either. All he had to do was to isolate him somewhere, maybe make him stay back alone after class or something. If he was as much of a cockslut as everyone said, he wouldn’t be able to resist Victor’s proposition. But as beautiful as Yuuri was, he surely wasn’t worth being thrown in prison plus losing his teaching license. No, he couldn’t let his dick think for him now. The slut would be more trouble than he was worth and he would surely forget about him eventually. And although the boy probably wouldn’t say no to him, there was no evidence that he truly _wanted _him. Sure he gave him bedroom eyes in class and seemed to linger in his classroom longer than the other students, but Victor was probably letting his imagination run away with him. With all the young virile alphas running about the school, there was no way Yuuri would want someone like him. It would be better to simply forget the matter entirely and to simply move on. Maybe getting back on Tinder would be a good first step. Getting his dick wet a few times with no strings attached sounded like a good remedy to this situation. 

Re-downloading the app, Victor typed in his details half heartedly. Tinder was quite honestly a fucking hellscape but it wasn’t like he had a lot of options as of lately. It wasn’t that he was unattractive or anything, quite the opposite, really. It was more to do with him just not having the energy to participate in these newfangled bizzare courting rituals of the 21st century. Even worse was the thought of going out to bars and hoping that someone halfway decent would want to follow him home for the night. It was really just too much hassle.

Hitting the login button, Victor frowned as he was shown an error message, detailing that his account needed to be verified. Irritated, he opened his personal email, refreshing the page as he waited for the verification link to arrive. Just as he slid his thumb down however, something interesting caught his eye. 

_Yuuri Katsuki, _ _10/7.mp4_

Victor swallowed. Did he see that right? Probably not. Why would Yuuri even be emailing him? On his personal account, no less. He did give his school email address out to his students but he would never give out his personal one like that. That was basically just begging for trouble. 

Forgetting about Tinder, he went back to his inbox, quickly typing Yuuri’s name in the search bar. After a few seconds, the screen returned one single result. 

“Yuuri Katsuki,’” murmured Victor to himself. So he hadn’t been imagining it. What on earth did the boy send him? It was probably spam or some mailing list that got accidentally forwarded to him. Yes, surely that must be it, he told himself, even as his heart thudded in anticipation, sweat beading on his palms.

Opening it, the email contained no text, simply a video at the bottom. Tapping on it, Victor frowned. It was an hour and a half long? Definitely spam then. He really should just close the video and forget about it before his phone got some kind of virus or something. But curiosity won out, and he waited for it to load. 

Finally, the screen lit up, showing a room. It looked cute, the walls decorated with pictures of animals and people Victor didn’t recognize. He didn't get too much of a look though as Yuuri stepped into frame. He looked at the camera with his usual ‘fuck me’ eyes, hair slicked back as he straightened his cheerleading uniform. He didn’t say anything, just giving the camera one last look before diving into one of the routines Victor recognized from ‘observing’ Yuuri in the gym. 

Ah, this was just a practice video or something. While it was still strange that it made its way to his inbox out of all places, it was still pretty innocent. Probably just a glitch in the system. Yuuri surely meant to send it to Coach Minako or something, not him. 

His finger hovered over the X button. He should close the video and get on with what he was doing before. But… he just couldn’t tear his eyes away from the boy. Watching him kick and flip, face a deliciously flushed pink that made his chocolate eyes sparkle even more… Victor couldn’t help but moan, his dick slowly coming to life. This was bad, he was such a fucking pervert. The logical part of his brain screamed at him to close it, that Yuuri was his student and he should not be feeling this way about him, but he simply couldn’t stop. His dick throbbed as he continued watching, eyes fixed on the curve of his hips as his skirt fluttered around him. Pity his thighs were covered by the shorts the cheerleaders wore under their skirts. Victor felt terrible but he wanted, no he _needed _more.

Palming at his dick, he watched as his routine came to an end, leading to the boy falling into a perfect split. Oh what he’d give to have him seated on his cock like that, face flushed with arousal as Victor pounded into him, taking him to the greatest heights of ecstasy. Looking at the progress bar, Victor was confused. There was still a lot of video left but it looked like Yuuri was already done? 

His questions were answered as the video cut to black for a second before showing his bedroom once more. Yuuri was back in his starting position, ready to start another routine perhaps? Settling back into his chair, Victor continued palming at his cock as Yuuri began again. Licking his lips he stared as the boy did another flip, his skirt swishing around his hips and… 

Victor started, slamming the pause button so violently his phone nearly slid from his grasp. His breaths came in heaving pants as he tried to make sense of what he just saw. Looking back at the screen, he cursed, his cock spurting precum inside his pants, surely ruining them. 

Between his plush thighs lay Yuuri’s uncovered cunt, flushed pink and absolutely glistening with slick. 

**Author's Note:**

> IMPORTANT: There will only be one chapter of this fic on ao3 for a while. For access to more chapters, click **[here](https://twitter.com/Philatoswrites/status/1168260345410007040?s=20)** for deets
> 
> Kudos are appreciated and comments fuel me.  
Follow me on Twitter (new) @[Philatoswrites](https://twitter.com/Philatoswrites) for writing updates and snippets


End file.
